


Drabble: A Missing Scene

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: A Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.

"How do you say 'bite me' in Russian?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"So I can say it."  
"A little childish, 007."  
"You're the one avenging a wrongdoing done to an infant, 006."  
"I'm avenging my ancestors."  
"It's water under a bridge, Alec. Accept that."  
"Never."  
"You defy evolution, Trevelyan."  
"Perhaps. This, of course, from a man that I've seen torture an enemy almost to death for taking his woman."  
"I used a bullet."  
"To end his life!"  
Alec muttered some guttural Russian. James smiled and repeated the phrase.  
"Don't mind if I do," Alec said, and jumped his best friend.


End file.
